


Model Of Nightmares

by Deadling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe on a bad hair day, SO, Than nightmare Adrien, Thanks for coming to my tedtalk, The only thing scarier, and maybe, but lets be real, halp, i'm typing so fast and i'm so prone to errors, is Gabrinette, nightmare Adrien is one of the scariest parts of this story, not even a giant unnecessary animated drawn by evillustrator hairdryer could, ruin Chloe's hair, the scariest thing is nightmare adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadling/pseuds/Deadling
Summary: Ladybug already has to deal with an Akuma at awkward times and an Adrien from her nightmares, now Chat is acting weird too?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another "how it should have ended" for Miraculous Ladybug! Does anyone remember Sandboy...?

This, Ladybug thought with a grimace, was the worst part of her job.

She saved Akuma victims almost daily, they were forever interrupting her daily life with menacing abilities and Hawkmoth’s desire for a power trip. Marinette never ever blamed the victims. It was truly the supervillain who only appeared in the form of purple moths and a glowing butterfly insignia over a hurting person’s face. He took advantage of people being human and it wasn’t something she could easily forgive.

But this was just ludicrous.

Sandboy, a young child disturbed by a nightmare, was now sporting a monstrous head of blue hair with springs of gold in them. His skin was tinted blue, a deep shade that rivaled the depths of the Seine. Hawkmoth has pulled all of the stops on making the child’s outfit look like pajamas while still giving off a faint I’m going to steal your miraculous vibe. The worst part was the pillow he flew around on which shot sparkles that brought a person’s worst nightmare to life.

All across Paris there was people screaming in terror. Some were chased by clowns and failing test scores others were chased off of cliffs by masked strangers with chainsaws. It was horrifying.

In that moment, Marinette wished in the deepest depths of her soul the most selfish thing she could think of. 

That she didn’t have fricking nightmare Adrien! 

“Stop,” she briskly reprimanded as the hallucination of the blond rattled off all of his children’s names, the ones he had with Chloe of course. “Why on earth are you the scariest thing?”

Ladybug flipped over onto another roof, only to turn back and see the clawing hands of Adrien clinging to the shingles.

She winced. There was a job to be done, probably a reckless cat to be saved, but she couldn’t leave him.

The superheroine made up her mind and went to tug the boy into the roof with her.

“I see you want me to marry Chloé,” the nightmare said in warbling tones, “I see, Marinette.”

“Could you keep that on the down low,” LB hissed. “It’s a secret for a reason.”

“Chloé is who I want to spend my life with.”

“So, I’ve heard.”

Ladybug glared at the ground. This was torture. Sure, he mattered a lot to her and the idea of him loving someone as awful as Chloé hurt, especially when he was a walking ray of sunshine, but what about her identity? Her partner? What about anything else?

“We’re going to have a hamster and name it Marinette,” Adrien said in his odd voice.

That was just...awful. Why her?

“Milady?”

This is just got...worse. 

“Oh, hey, Chat,” LB muttered, simultaneously smacking Adrien’s hands from ghosting over her face. “Little busy here.”

The silhouette of her partner walked into her peripheral vision, hands behind his back as he bent over. 

“What the heck…” 

“I know,” Ladybug grimaced. “Believe me, if I know my civilian self had this much of a crush on him—”

“Sorry, what?”

The superheroine raised an eyebrow and looked over at the black cat. She took in his pale features and mouth hanging slightly ajar and immediately backpedaled, pressing a clenched fist to her chin.

“Holy f—that was insensitive of me, I’m sorry.”

Chat shook his head, shaking his blond locks, and grabbed his baton. He extended it diagonally across nightmare Adrien’s body to hold him in place as his green eyes focused on Ladybug.

“It’s not—Milady, are you saying this is the boy you rejected me for?”

She shifted, rubbing a hand up and down her arm.

“Well,” she whispered, “yeah. And please don’t think it’s some sort of crush on a famous model! You see, he’s in my class—”

Chat made a dying cat noise, bending over before looking up at LB with a ghost of an expression over his face.

“He’s in your class?”

“Yeah.” She frowned. “Why are you being so weird about this? You do realize we have to save Paris sometime toda—tonight, right?”

Chat Noir nodded, gaze flipping between her and her nightmare with incredible speed.

“In a minute,” he choked out. “Milady—”

“The Sandboy just checked in. Now, nightmares can begin.”

Both hero’s spun in synchrony to see the super villain approaching them, eyes latched. 

“Milady,” Chat whispered, earning only a hum of acknowledgement from his partner, “did you finish the homework from Ms. Bustier’s class?”

Ladybug missed her target on her next yo-yo toss.


	2. SO it's not a one shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug has come face to face with her own nightmare - a scary image of her crush placing his affections elsewhere and breaking her heart - but what happens if Chat Noir has to stare down his own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot. Now, it’s continuing. I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t partially for the absolute gems that is Bettys_other_shoe and Yachiru11 <3 enjoy!

“What the heck does that mean, Chat!” Ladybug demanded as she dodged another glitter bomb from Sandboy’s pillow. 

“It means,” the cat yelled back, “that I could quite possibly be in your class!”

“Oh, how so? Are you secretly Rose?”

Chat stopped mid battle to glare at her before gesturing to his suit. 

“I’m sorry, what part of this says five foot four girl to you?”

Ladybug jumped to avoid another sparkle blast.

“It’s odd that you know her height, Kitty.”

“It’s an estimate.”

“Right, sure,” Ladybug muttered under her breath before twisting to the side. “Are you--CHAT!”

The superhero hadn’t turned fast enough to avoid Sandboy’s attack, falling victim to his own nightmare. 

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir paled instantly, stepping back as a woman about Marinette’s height appeared in front of them with her fingers pressed to her toes. It was an odd position to be in but no less terrifying as she unfolded herself slowly, stretching out in odd angles that no human could move in. 

“What the heck are you scared of, kitty,” LB whispered, horror clear in her voice as she focused on the woman.

Her skin was about the same shade as the heroine’s and their builds were relatively similar but her hair was the definente exception to resemblance. It was a shock wave of stark black lines with random streaks of red, blond, and purple hair. The black of her hair matched the knotted mask around her eyes, baring her from the ability of sight seemingly but not covering enough to hide mascara streaks down her cheeks. 

Chat whimpered as the woman took a step closer, the white robes she wore billowing around her as if there was a wind gust. 

Needless to say, it was much scarier than nightmare Adrien.

“Chat Noir,” the woman said. Her voice sounded like it was made from several others, tones conflicting. “No need to be such a scaredy cat.”

“Chaton,” Ladybug tried again, “what is this?”

He was silent for a few moments. “You.”

Well, that wasn’t the answer she was expecting. 

“What?” LB all but shrieked as the woman crept ever closer. “Are you kiddin--”

“How pathetic are you?” Chat’s Nightmare sneered. “You can’t even recognize the lady you claim to love? You’ve screwed everything up.”

The hero’s face twisted with discomfort, taking another step back. “Wow.”

“It’s incredible actually,” the nightmare went on, “how impossibly dense you are. You flirt and make puns all of the time instead of actually showing me how you feel. Can you act serious? Or are you only capable of baseless interactions that will get you nowhere? It’s true that you can’t be anything without daddy dearest, huh?”

“Chat,” Ladybug said firmly, grabbing her partner’s arm, “let’s go.”

He didn’t listen, just stayed frozen in face with wide eyes trained on his nightmare as she hurled insult after insult at him. She attacked his personality, mannerisms, and everything that LB truly found endearing and adorable about her partner. She had enough.

“Lucky charm!”

The burst of light and quick move seemed to catch Chat’s attention as his eyes flicked to her for no more than a second before going back to the nightmare. 

A small roll of spotted ducktape fell into the heroine’s hands, it’s intention obvious. 

Ladybug quickly ripped a strip off of the roll and ran forward to tack it over the illusion’s mouth, not hard enough for it to hurt even if it was not an actual person, but just enough for it to impede the woman from talking. 

LB’s earrings beeped once, signaling that she needed to finish this or retreat right now.

“Chat,” she said, spinning back to his blank stare. “I’m going to carry you away so I can recharge, alright?”

He didn’t respond so she acted, grabbing underneath his legs to hold him bridal style before dashing away. Chat Noir didn’t protest to the movement, didn’t even try to hold onto her as she bounded onto a car before jumping onto a roof. 

Once Ladybug deemed it far enough away, she set him down and dipped behind a section of wall that hid her from sight. Her transformation fell away just in time and she opened her purse to let Tikki eat one of the sweets she kept in there for this exact purpose. 

“Chat?” Silence. “Chat, you know she’s not me, right? Nothing she said is something I believe.”

“You don’t know that,” he rasped, the first thing he said in over twenty minutes. “You don’t know who I really am. I couldn’t figure out who you were, what makes you think that I’m not exactly who she said I am?”

It was odd to be out of costume and berating her partner for being so stubborn and quick to believe that she would hate him. Whatever this was about had to stop or they would never defeat Sandboy. Ladybug couldn’t hold off her own nightmares and de-evilize the Akuma. She needed her partner.

With a deep breath, she stepped out from behind the roof, carefully keeping her hand on a jutting shingle so her infamous clumsy feet couldn’t screw this up.

Chat’s eyes widened as she walked toward him, mouth hanging ajar. “Mila--”

“Listen, cat boy,” Marinette said firmly, “I’ll have none of this ‘what if’ bs. You’re the same person in and out of costume no matter what parts of your personality you choose to omit. If Chat Noir can be one of my favorite people so can his civilian form.”

“Mari?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really hard time deciding what Chat’s fear was. Originally, I was going to keep it as his cannon fear of Ladybug trying to get rid of him/hating him. Then, I was thinking of like a ladybug that was the accumulation of all of his classmates? Or ones that he subtly hoped she wasn’t but I hope you enjoyed the final product...  
> I'll stop attacking Chat after this i swear

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot. Let's fricking see if it stays that way


End file.
